Alaskan Snow
by blazingfire52
Summary: Set during New Moon after Edward has left Bella. Esme deals with the departure of her son and the grief that comes with it.


The night was still young as the first stars began dotting the sky and sparkling down on the snow below. The moon cast shadows across the snowbanks lighting up the white ground, giving the area an eerie but almost peaceful look.

Esme had been sitting on the back steps of the Deniles home for quite some time now. Lost in thought and staring up into the darkness of the night sky. It had been months since she had last heard Edwards voice, she knew he was suffering and needed time but she missed him dearly. Their family was no longer whole and it had taken a toll on all of them. Carlisle most of all, all though he tried not to show it, she knew. It hurt to see her husband in so much pain, even when she was hurting herself all she wanted was to comfort him. He was due home any moment from work but Esme could not find it within herself to get up to greet him as she usually would. So she stayed and continued to look up into the star light.

She knew he was home before he had even walked in the door. His scent blew towards her on the light evening breeze and his steady footsteps crunched on the snow. She heard him make his way through the house following her scent out the back door. He was now standing behind her but she made no move to turn and acknowledge him.

"It's quite beautiful out here at night." she said as Carlisle moved to sit beside her.

"Yes, quite." He agreed as he slowly reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled and turned to face him. He gave her a small smile in return before looking back up into the night sky. He looked so tired, his eyes were dark and there were purple bags under his eyes.

"Have you been out here long darling." he asked stretching his legs out in front of him. She smiled to herself, some human habits Carlisle had perfected so well he sometimes forgot when he was doing them.

"I don't really know, I've just been so lost in thought."

"What about?"

She didn't answer right away, trying to decide how she wanted to start. "About our family, it's not, whole anymore." she finally stated looking back towards her husband. He sat quite still for a moment soaking in what he had just been told. Even though he quickly tried to hide it she could see the pain in his eyes.

"No, it's not," He answered as she took his hand linking their fingers together. She tenderly moved her other hand down her husbands jaw tilting his head so they were now looking at each other.

"Carlisle, my love, please talk to me. I know you are in pain and it hurts me to see you like this, please let me help." He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I've failed him Esme." the words were so quiet they could have been swept away in the wind.

"Carlisle how could you say that, of course you have not failed him." she reassured as she cupped his face within her hands.

"I've failed him as a father, if I could have helped him, eased his pain maybe he would have stayed but instead I just let him go. He's my son and I've failed him."

"Carlisle you are a wonderful father, to all of our children. It is one of the many reasons why I love you so much. Edward, well, he just needs some time. He will come home to us just like he did before. This is something he needs to work out for himself and when he does, we will be waiting with open arms. " He slowly opened his eyes, searching hers for confirmation of what she had said.

"You are right, of course, it is just so hard to keep from thinking such things."

"I know," she wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. "But you are not alone in this, I am always here for you." He leaned his head down onto hers placing a chaste kiss on her hair.

"I know, and that is one of the many reasons I love you." he murmured into her hair wrapping his own arms protectively around her. She sighed contently as the stars continued to sparkle above their heads. Esme knew that this struggle was far from over but as the wind continued to slowly sweep past them across the snowy landscape. They took comfort in the fact that they would get through this struggle together.


End file.
